Ange d'Argent
by Splanchnique
Summary: Il aurait dû se faire tuer à sa place... Il ne méritait pas une fin pareille / shonen-aï Jézabel x Cassian


**Pairing: Jézabel x Cassian**

**Gnyaaah ce passage était trop triiiiste TT Enfin tout le tombe était trop triste de toutes façons...**

* * *

**Ange d'argent**

Il aurait dû revenir avant, quitte à se faire tuer à sa place. Ses longs cheveux argent, coulant entre ses doigts comme du cristal liquide. Ses yeux gris, autrefois perçants et vifs, se ternissant peu à peu, leur éclat emporté par la Mort. Il aurait dû être là, le protéger, se placer entre lui et la balle, comme lui-même l'a fait pour ce salaud de Card Master.  
L'homme en noir l'avait regardé s'effondrer, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout était planifié, tout était calculé, jusqu'au moindre détail.  
Il avait condamné ce grand homme blond au cimetière et s'en était allé, suffisant, écrasant de charisme et de magnificence malgré sa cruauté.

On ne peut qu'aimer cet homme, ou le haïr du plus profond de son être. Jézabel est pourtant encore plus compliqué. Son cœur mêle ces deux sentiments dans un tourbillon infernal et destructeur, amenant sa propre perte. Un sacrifice que cet homme ne mérite pas, juge Cassian.  
Et cet adulte blond, qui reprend ses esprits apparemment, qui s'approche d'eux.

Le docteur respire mal, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour gonfler ses poumons d'un peu d'air, douloureusement. Pourtant, il sourit. Il lui sourit, ses yeux bientôt vitreux plongés dans les siens, noir, alors que dans le dernier corps ils étaient noisettes. Peu importe, il voit bien que Jézabel le reconnaît et voit au-delà de cette apparence.  
Il a toujours su voir le vrai Cassian, même s'il n'en disait rien.

Il cherche une parole apaisante à lui dire, rien ne sort. Le docteur parle à sa place, alors qu'il devrait garder ses forces. Il ne trouve rien d'autre faire que de le fixer, d'un air désespéré et coupable. Il a l'air tellement désolé, il doit en être même pathétique.  
En tous cas, le moribond sourit encore un peu plus et se tait.

Il sent le dos de la main du mourant sur sa joue, froid, tremblant. Et son regard acier se tourne vers le serviteur dévoué de Cain, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne saisit pas tout de suite les mots de l'agonisant dans ses bras, et quand ce que tout ça signifie fait le tour de son esprit, il est trop tard. C'est trop irréel pour qu'il réagisse vraiment.  
Un coup de scalpel tranchant, et il s'ouvre la gorge en sacrifice pour Riff.  
Alors il s'entend hurler, supplier, pleurer même. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas versé de vraies larmes ? Quinze ans ? Vingt ans peut-être ? Il n'arrive même plus à se souvenir correctement de sa vie d'avant. Parce que son existence a réellement  
commencé avec lui. Ce gamin au cœur et au corps déchirés par les sévices et les tortures de son père adoptif l'avait ému. Il comprend le dévouement de Riff pour son maître. Il ressent le même besoin viscéral d'être toujours là, présent et ouvert, pour lui montrer que quelqu'un veille sur lui.  
Sauf qu'au contraire de Cain, Jézabel n'a jamais compris et ne l'a jamais accueilli. Il était resté seul, sans jamais oser lui laisser lui prendre la main pour qu'il lui montre qu'il pouvait avoir confiance.

Le grand homme blond s'en va après ses menaces. Une larme, puis deux s'écoulent sur le visage du cadavre. Un torrent d'eau salée dévale ses joues devenues osseuses, plus poupines comme avant, et il serre le corps contre lui. Il aurait tellement voulu que le docteur comprenne. Tout abandonner pour le regarder, lui.  
Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de se dresser contre les arcanes majeures pour le sauver. Il se releva, le mort dans les bras.

L'enterrer, oui. Lui donner une mort convenable, à défaut d'une vie acceptable. Il lui ferait la plus belle des tombes, au beau milieu d'une forêt grouillante de vie. Animaux et plantes, tout viendrait lui tenir compagnie.

Il espérait juste que Jézabel avait appris à lire sur le visage des gens, comme tout bon psychologue. La nature humaine, ça le connaissait, malheureusement. Et ce sourire était peut-être la preuve qu'il avait réussi à lui faire aimer au moins quelqu'un. Lui. Enfin, du plus profond de lui-même, il espérait que ce soit le cas. Mais il était sûr qu'il avait saisi ce message fugitif qui s'était peint sur sa figure au moment où il fermait les yeux.

« Je t'aime »


End file.
